Shall We Dance?
by Meaning Scene
Summary: JONAS. A series of one-shots all centered on JONAS and dancing. Fun, cute, romantic, sweet. Multiple pairings. Chapter 3: Puddle Dancing
1. Chapter 1: Macy's Dream

**Title**: Shall We Dance?

**Autho**r: Meaning Scene:

**A/N:** This is just going to be a series of fun/cute/sweet little one-shots all centered around the theme of JONAS and dancing. I mean… let's be honest: who HASN'T dreamt of dancing with Nick, Joe, or Kevin at some point?

This one is a return to my true love: Kacy. The song featured is "Last Dance" by Sarah McLachlan. If you haven't heard it, youtube/iTunes it! It's breathtaking.

Please review, and if you have any ideas you'd like to see featured, feel free to let me know!

~ Meaning Scene

* * *

"_So she dances in and out of the crowd, like a glance._

_This romance is, from afar, calling me silently_."

Josh Groban, "So She Dances"

* * *

There was a specific routine Macy followed every night. When the clock read "10:00 pm", she'd brush her teeth and wash her face. At "10:05", she'd slip into her pajamas, which was really just a tee shirt Kevin had given her before he left. At "10:06", her barefeet would pitter-pat down the hallway and into her bedroom. "10:07" saw her putting the mixed cd of lullabies Kevin had given her in her CD player; she turned it to her favorite track entitled "Last Dance" and pressed the repeat button.

Smiling when she heard the pretty piano, Macy would twirl around her room for a minute or two. At approximately "10:09", she would take out her picture of Kevin and stare at it lovingly, just like he had asked her to. She tried to remember him; tried to remember the smell of his skin after playing in the pool, the way his eyes twinkled when he smiled. She tried to remember the sound of his laughter, or the way he pursed his lips when he was thinking.

All the things a photograph could not possibly capture, but it was all she had to go on.

Soon, she grew tired, and placing the photo on her desk, she would turn out the light and listen to the piano's gentle waltz as it danced her into sleep.

The dream was always the same. She was standing amidst the back acres of a large southern plantation. It was springtime; dogwood trees were in bloom, their flowers falling like fluffy snowflakes. A swing was perched a few feet away from her, a gentleman sitting on its bench.

Walking forward, she could feel the cotton of her long dress brush against her legs. Grass tickled the delicate arches of her bare feet, and her hair swung freely down and around her shoulders. As she neared, the gentleman would look up; it would only take a glance for him to stand and run to her with open arms. When she jumped into his embrace, he would swing her in a large, wide circle. Then, he would set her on the ground gently, placing his left hand on the middle of her back while holding her palm with his right.

Like this, they would begin to dance.

As they danced, the sweet song played; never ending, never changing. Occasionally, her clumsy feet trod on his, but he only laughed it off. She would smile up at him gratefully and begin the double-edged duty of taking him in.

She began with his eyes. Today, they looked green. Sometimes, she couldn't tell, but no; definitely green today. Green as the grass, green as the trees. They were glowing in the light of his soft smile, a smile meant just for her. Every feature of his face was beautiful, from his scattered freckles to the adorable dimple on his chin. Curly hair lay wherever it liked, looking adorably disobedient; how very like him.

She could feel his strong arms around her; his arms did many things in life, but this was her favorite. She wondered if he loved to hold her as much as she loved to be held by him. Closing her eyes, she could just barely make out the way he smelled as her head leaned against his chest, listening for a heartbeat she knew better than her own.

Yes; a double-edged duty indeed. Because none of it was real.

They felt it before the moment came. Darkness always swiftly and quickly fell upon their little haven, and they would be parted. A soft kiss on her lips was all he could manage before the blackness arrived…

… to betray Macy to early morning light.

The song was still playing as she sat up in bed. Glancing at the clock on her desk, the digital numbers read "6:30 am".

Like clockwork, indeed.

Rising, she turned off the CD, the last remnant of her dream-evening with Kevin fading. Then, turning to her calendar, she scratched off another day with a large "X".

38 days down; 15 to go. Then, Kevin would be home, and she wouldn't have to dream anymore.

Macy smiled as she looked at the numbers. She could hardly wait.


	2. Chapter 2: Punk Rock Princess

**Title**: Shall We Dance?

**Autho**r: Meaning Scene

**A/N:** This one is based off of real life, I'm ashamed to say. Only Stella= me and Joe= boyfriend. Just… bad… You'll see why… This also features some classic Jonas Brothers (I'm talking "It's About Time", people) and the always wonderful Joella.

Hope you enjoy, and please review!

~ Meaning Scene

* * *

_"And I'm sure that she knows I'm never ever gonna let her go!"_

The Jonas Brothers, "Mandy"

* * *

Stella loved punk/pop.

Who knew?

Yeah, she realized it seemed a bit odd. Pop was spot on for her, but she knew she didn't look punk-rock. No piercings, tattoos, or "don't care" attitudes. She was fashion-forward in a material sense, a big no-no in the punk community. But… she liked what she liked.

And she _loved_ sneaking a listen to classic JONAS.

It was nine o'clock on Saturday morning. Too early by any other high school student's reckoning. Her mom was already awake and in the garden, it being a beautiful spring day outside.

Waking with a smile on her face, Stella immediately stood and hooked her iPod up to the iBass on the other side of the room. Scrolling through the artists, she landed on "J". Smirking to herself, she clicked the title of her favorite song, a little diddy titled, "Mandy".

She personally thought it should have been titled "Stella"-after all, the song was about a girl they knew with blonde hair- but that was neither here nor there.

As the first driving guitar chord rang out, she pulled her hair out of the ponytail she'd worn to bed and flipped the waves over, shaking them out. When the screaming instruments lunged full-forced into the verse line, she started jumping, shaking, fist-pumping… just letting herself go crazy.

What could she say? She was eighteen years old, it was Saturday morning, and she had a bright sunny day with Joe ahead of her. Life was pretty freaking good, and if she could hardly contain herself for this brief little three minutes, then so be it.

As the chorus began to play, she opened her windows, letting the sound of her favorite band wake up the neighborhood. And if they didn't like it…

Well, she frankly didn't care.

Realizing she was still in her pajamas, Stella hurried to her closet. What was good to wear for a day out shopping with her favorite Lucas brother? Hmmm… jeans and a nice blouse was always pretty standard, but she wasn't feeling standard. Maybe it was the music putting her in an exceptionally good mood, but she was feeling a little feisty.

Dare she think it, she was even feeling a little… flirty.

She reached for free-flowing mini dress she'd been saving for a special occasion, figuring hey, why not. The sky was blue, the sun was shining… that made the day sort of special. Now if she could just find the cowgirl boots she'd paired it with.

Just then, her ears perked up, hearing the song soar into the bridge. Bounding out of her closet, she ran right over the boots she'd been trying to locate. Picking up the left one, she thrashed around, singing into the leather heel while headbanging.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, she sang how everytime she had a problem, she was sure Mandy knew. When she was lonely, Mandy knew. When everything was crazy, Mandy was there, and she knew that Mandy knew she would "never ever let her goooooo". As soon as her voice dropped, she was met with a sound she'd not been expecting.

Applause.

Joe stood some ways off, next to her bedroom door. She didn't know how much he'd seen, but, still clothed in her little tank and tiny shorts, she was certain he'd gotten more than his eyeful.

Throwing the boot with deadly accuracy, she chased Joe out of the room while he laughed. Slamming the door and locking it, Stella hung her head in embarrassment.

Next time she held a one-woman dance party, she'd tell her mom to lock the front door.


	3. Chapter 3: Puddle Dancing

**Title**: Shall We Dance?

**Autho**r: Meaning Scene

**A/N:** Got this idea after reading one of Joe Jonas' deeper tweets: "Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain." (the quote is actually anonymous, but the fact that he knew it…) All together now: AWWWWW. The idea of puddle-jumping was added as I listened to "Hoppipolla" by Sigur Ros, which is, supposedly, translated as "Puddle Jumping". Another AWWWW!

Anyway, a little bit of rainy day Jacy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed these one-shots so far. Hope you enjoy this one, too!

~ Meaning Scene

* * *

"_Smiling, spinning in circles,_

_Holding hands, the world is a blur,_

_Except for where you're standing."_

Sigur Ros, "Hoppipolla"

* * *

Joe hadn't meant to read Macy's "Things To Do Before I Turn Seventeen" list. He really hadn't. It just kind of… happened.

Okay; "happened" was really more him sneaking a peek inside her locker when trying to get birthday present ideas for her. The seventeenth year in question began tomorrow, and while he told himself he was just looking for clues as to what she might like, he was, in fact, just a nosy guy.

But as he read the list, he realized his nosiness was about to pay off.

There were a couple things on the list that had already been crossed off. "Make all the Horace Mantis Varsity teams", for instance. "Pass Trigonometry" was checked off and starred, something he didn't quite relate to. A few more were probably just for laughs; even if they weren't, where would he find a trained capuchin monkey on such short notice?

But one goal caught his eye. And well… she might as well have put his name on it.

Barely containing his grin, Joe made a note in his phone and shut her locker.

* * *

New Jersey had been experiencing rain for two days straight now, and there was no stop in sight. The remains of a tropical storm that terrorized the lower east coast had broken up as it moved north, making for a blanket of rain storms that clouded all of the Garden State; the drops were the thick kind that instantly soaked one's clothes through, but it was a warm rain, and no thunder or lightning had yet accompanied it.

The storm fell so thickly that Macy didn't realize someone was tossing rocks at her window until she stood in the middle of the night to get a glass of water. Suppressing a terrified scream, she lifted the glass, speaking through the screen.

"Joe?! What are you doing here? What's going on?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, and it blended in with the rain.

He grinned. "A birthday present for a friend," he replied.

She didn't understand, so he made a request. "Get dressed. We're doing something special."

If she was suspicious, she didn't say so. Instead, she closed the window and drew the blinds. He waited patiently outside (though not too patiently; he'd been standing in the rain for twenty minutes and his umbrella was about to give in to the wind), and within a few minutes, she snuck out the front door and met him in the driveway.

"What's going on?" She asked again.

He held open the passenger door. "Just get in. And trust me."

With narrowed eyes, she made a face. "You know I don't like surprises."

He laughed as he shut the door. When he made it around to the driver's side, he replied, "You love surprises."

"I love giving them, not getting them. There's a difference." She clarified, to which he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Macy; be a good sport, please? I don't want to take your birthday present away."

They drove down the rain-slicked road in relative silence; the time passage was marked by the ricochet dance of the drops as they pattered over the roof of Joe's car. Soon, they arrived at a place Macy did not recognize at first; as her eyes adjusted, she realized it was the playground of her old elementary school.

Reaching into the back seat, Joe pulled out a box. It wasn't wrapped, and he placed the parcel in her lap.

"I think I got the size right; Stella helped."

Lifting the lid, Macy was surprised –and a little perplexed- at what she found.

"Galoshes?" She asked.

He laughed aloud, enjoying her confusion. "I know you're turning seventeen tomorrow, Mace, and that makes you a little closer to being a grown up… so…" he picked up one of the pink polka-dot rubber boots, "let's remember what it's like to be kids for one night. Okay?"

She finally understood. "We're going to jump in puddles?!" Her voice was the excited squeal he knew well.

Laughing again, Joe nodded. "But not until you put your rain boots on, young lady."

Without another word, she slipped the boots on her feet. He was right. "I feel five again."

Smirking, Joe opened his door. "Don't whine; we haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet." No sooner were the words out of his mouth than he was out of the car, running around to her side. Opening the door, he yanked her out –not roughly, but playfully- and they sprinted to the school's playground, boots squeaking all the way.

They jumped into the first puddles they saw, laughing in childish delight as water sprang up to meet them; as if fighting back, the rain seemed to fall harder, and they were soaked through within minutes, though neither expected anything less. They hurried to the swings and had a competition on who could go highest. Joe won. They tried to climb the jungle gym, but their hands were too slippery to keep a tight grasp. The miniature zip line went especially fast in the rain, but Joe had to hold onto Macy's waist as she swung, just in case.

They only played for a short while, but it felt like so much longer. Soon, they trudged on muddy feet back to Joe's car, but before Macy could get in, he stopped her.

"One more thing." He said.

She looked up at him, wondering what could possibly be next. He got in his car and put the key in the ignition. Letting it idle, he pressed play on the CD player and rolled the window down just enough for them to hear the bell-like waltz of a rainy-day dance.

Puddle-jumping had been part of the present. But it certainly wasn't all of it.

He straightened and offered his arms to Macy. "Number 15- dance with a beautiful man in the rain."

Her jaw dropped. "How… how did you know?"

He shrugged. "Let's just say I have my ways."

She laughed; not at him, but out of simple happiness. With a nod, she placed herself within his arms, her hands resting on either side of his neck. They began to sway in a rhythm all their own, in between the melody of the song and the meter of the rain.

Macy looked up after a few minutes; first at the sky, and then into Joe's eyes.

"You know why I put that on my list?"

"Enlighten me."

She smiled sweetly. "It's from a quote I once read: 'Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness-'"

"-'has never danced in the rain'," Joe finished.

Macy nodded. "I wanted to see if it was true. If dancing in the rain is better than sunshine, I mean. Testing a theory, as it were."

He pulled her tighter, resting his cheek against her hair as they continued to spin in small, slow circles. He felt her lean her head against his chest, and wondered if her eyes had closed as his had. "Think it's true?" He asked after a moment.

Though he couldn't see her, he felt her move. A nod.

"Yes."

Smiling, Joe pressed a kiss into her hair. "Me, too."


End file.
